Un étrange voyage
by Misterluna
Summary: Pendant un combat entre l'Akatsuki et des ninja de Konoha et de Suna,Tobi envoie tout ce beau monde par accident dans une autre dimension. Mais pour leurs grand malheur,celle-ci est peuplée de sorciers!


Un étrange voyage

Résumé:Pendant un combat entre l'Akatsuki et des ninja de Konoha et de Suna,Tobi envoie tout ce beau monde par accident dans une autre dimension. Mais pour leurs grand malheur,celle-ci est peuplée de sorciers!

Genre:Aventure/humour/Romance (peut être).

Disclaimer: Malheureusement,Harry potter et Naruto appartiennent à J. et Masashi Kishimoto(Enfin pour l'instant XD)!

Rating: Je dirais M car il y'aura de la violence (un peu),de la vulgarité(beaucoup) et des allusions olé-olé(énormément).

Chapitre 1: Voyage à travers les dimensions.

Dans une forêt du pays du feu se déroulait un bataille entre les membres de l'Akatsuki et de ninjas des villages cachésSuna et de Konoha. Du côté de l'Akatsuki on pouvait compter Deidara à l'argile explosive,Sasori le marionnettiste,Tobi l'homme masqué et Hidan l' l'autre côté il y'avait l'équipe 7, le trio ino-shika-cho,Hinata et son cousin,Shino Aburame et Gaara accompagné de sa famille.

L'affrontement faisait rage et aucun des deux camps n'arrivait à imposer sa puissance à l'autre. Au bout de deux heures de combat intense,les quatre membres de l'Akatsuki commençait à poser le genou à terre. Deidara tenta de provoquer Naruto.

-Tu vas crever espèce d'abruti!

-Laisse le parler Naruto,écoute pas cette sale blondinette!

Deidara s'énerva face au surnom employé par Sasuke et lui envoya un clone de C3 en hurlant.

-TU VAS VOIR CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA BLONDINETTE !

Dans une manœuvre désespérée,Tobi activa son sharingan et et courut vers ses ennemis pour les expédier dans un autre dimension. Mais Shino le repera et envoya un insecte gros comme une arbre sur lui. La bête le percuta et il roula sur le sol en s'arrêtant aux pieds des ninjas. Sonné,il ne réussi pas à désactiver son sharingan. Les ninjas se firent emportés dans la porte dimensionelle qu'il avait ouverte. Tobi se retrouva seul au milieu de la forêt et dit d'une voix choquée.

-Oh merde,qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

Il grimaça à la pensée du châtiment qui l'attendait dès son retour au repère de l'Akatsuki.

Pendant ce temps,nos héros basculaient dans l'espace-temps sans se rendre compte de ce qui leurs arrivaient.

Soudain,ils se bloquèrent devant une des dimensions et entrèrent dedans. Ils continuèrent de se battre et soudain Deidara se fit tirer en arrière par un inconnu. Il l'aggripa en passant ses bras par dessus sa tête sans même le regarder,le tira en le faisant basculer par dessus son épaule et lui donne un coup de tête dans le nez. Tous entendirent un craquement sinistré et Deidara vit du sang couler à flot des narines des son pauvre adversaire. Il l'observe et vit un jeune homme de 16 ans au cheveux roux et au visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dit d'une voix étonnée .

-T'es qui toi,tu fous quoi ici ?

Soudain,tous les ninjas arretêrent de se battre et regarderent autour d'eux avec incrédulité. Deidara fit comme eux et resta bouché-bée devant ce qu'il voyait.

Ils avait atterris dans le hall dans une grande salle aux murs de pierre,au plafond dont la peinture se mouvait en permanence et évoquait le ciel qu'il pouvait observer à travers les énormes fenêtres qui laissait filter la lumière du soleil dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des centaines d'enfants de tout âge reparti sur quatre grande tables qui les observaient avec un mélange de suprise,de curiosité et de crainte. Des enfants se levèrent d'une des tables et foncèrent vers le jeune qu'il n'avait pas lâché. Il le poussèrent sans ménagement et partirent en emporta son corps endormie.

Comme sorti d'une transe,il se retourna et vit un douzaines d'adultes brandirent des bout de bois vers eux d'un air extrêmement menaçant.

Il croisa le regard d'un vieux messieur et senti un frisson le parcourir. Il eu juste le temps de voir un éclair rouge arriver vers lui et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fanfic !

Une petite rewiew peut-être ?


End file.
